Id
by Calamity Now
Summary: Collection of poetry based on Duncan's character and the ones revolving around his life. Ch 3: Like Father Like Son
1. Seventeen

One.

His name is Duncan, he has nine lives like a cat and turned four this very day.

His mom bought him a kitten and his dad got him a bike.

He said thank you to his dad but he played with the kitten all day.

Two.

Today he starts school and learns what the word 'sissy' means and why it's used

He decides to laugh with the boys so he won't be a victim.

He wasn't hurting anyone, right?

Three.

Dad took him to get his ear pierced today, he saw a boy with metal in his lip

And tugged on his dad's sleeve announcing he wanted one.

To appease the preteen his dad had no choice but to let him get an earring.

Four.

High school was nothing to be scared of, Duncan already knew how to be cool

From stolen cigarettes to nicking his brothers Ritalin, he had it all down

His parents still thought they had a little angel

Five.

Duncan shaved his head and pierced his eyebrow, just to see if it he could feel

There was hardly any blood because he kept the safety pin in

He wasn't scared of an infection.

Six

Suspended for skipping classes, Duncan's forced to stay in the house for a week

While his parents are at work he sneaks out and doesn't come home that night

His parents call all his friends only to find they hate him..

Seven.

The cops brought him home for the first time that night, he hung his head low

But it was only low to hide the other piercings.

They really didn't know what else to do.

Eight.

A duffel bag full of clothes and a skateboard and guitar, Duncan leaves the place he grew up in.

There are no tears in his eyes but a grim smile as he walked off

He wouldn't need his parents anyways.

Nine.

He quit school and hung around bars with guys who were older

He was sold alcohol and cigarettes; no one messed with his group

Duncan couldn't help but smile grimly as he thought of his parents

Ten.

There is no money left and he needs it bad, his rent is already late.

His friends break into cars and pawn stuff off,

He isn't too sure yet, but money's tight.

Eleven.

Today he held his first gun and loved the way it felt in his hands

At the shooting range he was a perfect shot and they were amazed

The gang leader even told him he would go far.

Twelve.

In the mirror he stares into his own eyes and tries to find himself

There is nothing there and he hates himself for it

But what else could he fucking do?

Thirteen

They say that the other gang cheated them and now they had to pay,

Duncan was handed a gun and he pulled the trigger, blood, tears, and sirens

He was found the next day and is taken away.

Fourteen.

His wrists are cuffed and he's placed with others who've killed

The judge found him guilty and he was almost relieved

That he was able to get away from the gang.

Fifteen.

There is a boy and in his head he counts to four before ever saying a word.

Think your answers through or you might let something slip.

You can never let yourself slip.

Sixteen.

His hair has been shaven and his piercings confiscated,

Every thing about him has been stripped and put into a place where he can't reach them.

He hates them for that; but himself for it more.

Seventeen.

His name is Duncan and he tore up his sheets one night with the worst intentions

There was a million things going through his head but he didn't care.

Seventeen was enough he said.

--

**I am formerly SweetHeroin  
**

**Yes. I think this can classify as poetry. Anyways, I saw this girl write a poem with this style somewhere and I had to try it. Anyways, tell me what you think. And sorry for another Duncan thing, but his character intrigues me. **

**There Is No Escape,**

**Calamity Now**


	2. Loveless

_Discarding past smiles he kisses another, wondering how they could be so obtuse_

_Simple smiles and simple words dispel from his lips as he caresses her cheek_

_(And he smiles as he watches them tremble within his grasp)_

_.  
_

_The landscape of her body is smooth as skilled fingertips gracefully find her weakness_

_Two words whispered from her parted lips, and he can't help but laugh at her shallow breath, shallow voice_

_.  
_

"_Be patient."_

_.  
_

_(Biting her lip she nods and closes her eyes, he laughs at this too; she is pathetic)_

_.  
_

_A careful kiss on the lips, the second over her heart as his hand moves to hold it in place_

_Tears in her eyes overflow and she reaches out to touch him if only for a second_

_But he'll never let them touch him._

_.  
_

"_I love you."_

_.  
_

"_I love you too."_

_.  
_

_Lies are easy to form when she's so beautiful beneath him,_

_if only for that moment_

_--_

_**A/N: The girl is no one in particular, just another whore in Duncan's mind. **_

_**Written for a girl I had a one night stand with…I doubt she'd be proud to read this.**_

_**There Is No Escape,**_

_**Calamity Now**_


	3. Like Father Like Son

This is a poem based on the way I write Duncan's relationship with his mom and dad. If you don't get it his mom dies and he and his dad are having trouble communicating.

Dedicated to Lukas.

Like Father Like Son

By: Calamity Now

* * *

There aren't words coming from his mouth but I can feel them,

All the things that he wants to say, all the things he won't ever say

Like father like son

_I've fucked up big time, I don't know what to do_

_**It's going to be alright, son**_

I can see it in the way that he lights his cigarette and expels his breath,

Questions, questions form but I don't dare to ask him,

I don't have the right anymore

_Dad, what am I going to do? _

_**I don't know son, but come here and I'll hold you,**_

My arms open to my baby boy and all I can do is pray he'll come.

He doesn't move his feet but extends his hand across the table

A simple touch is enough for now

_It was the last thing I said, it was the last fucking thing. _

_**She knew you loved her, she was your mom -- she knew**_

His blue eyes fill with tears and angrily he wipes them away, swearing

The alcohol in his breath is impossible to miss,

I wonder how many nights he spent thinking the same.

_I miss her, _

_**Me too, son.**_

He stands up, the chair scraping behind him and breaking the silence

Silently I watch him descend up the stairs in our lonely hole, to drink more…

Like father like son.

_How would you know, you were never there,_

**_Just like you now Duncan, just like you. _**


End file.
